


sunbeam

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Het, Hot Weather, Napping, Schmoop, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/207172.html">PanFandom Naptime CommentFic meme</a> for the prompt: <i>Supernatural, Sam/Jess, pre-series. There is nothing like a nap after the last final of the semester</i> <a href="http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/207172.html?thread=5610308#t5610308">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [PanFandom Naptime CommentFic meme](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/207172.html) for the prompt: _Supernatural, Sam/Jess, pre-series. There is nothing like a nap after the last final of the semester_ [here](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/207172.html?thread=5610308#t5610308).

The laptop's balanced on Sam's knees as he scoots back to lean against the headboard. It's hot, an unexpected heat wave in the middle of finals week, and he's just glad that his are done and over with. He hears the front door open and then slam shut, and he leans over to put the computer on the bedside table. Sam's stretched out and upside down on the bed when Jess walks in and she immediately bursts out laughing.

"How are you even comfortable like that?" She sets her bag down by the dresser before reaching behind her back. "How'd class go?"

"Didn't even have to go in." Sam grins at her from his contorted position before twisting around to lie on his side. "Think Greyson wanted to avoid the heat as much as possible too."

"Lucky." Jess reaches underneath her tank top to pull her bra off. "We had to stay late for some stupid..." She pauses to kick her shoes off. "You know what? Don't care anymore, it's over. Screw the world for awhile."

"The whole world?"

"Shut up," Jess says fondly as she climbs into bed next to him. "You don't have plans, do you?"

Sam doesn't answer, just reaches out to wrap an arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. It's almost too hot for close contact, but he can't remember the last time they slept together without the threat of an early morning alarm hanging over them.

"You're always the big spoon," Jess teases, wriggling in closer to him. "Not fair."

"You wanna swap?" He pushes her hair out of the way, kisses the nape of her neck and tastes salt. Jess sighs at the touch and tilts her head forward, burrowing her face into the pillow. Sam drags his mouth over her skin, his fingers busy with the button and zip on her jeans. He tugs on them until they're low on her hip, her belly exposed.

There's a breeze coming in through the window, and they both spread themselves out before it. It makes the heat bearable, and Sam stretches his hand out before settling it on Jessica's stomach. He feels the muscles flutter at his touch, grins at the way she instinctively presses back against him, hooking a leg over his.

"Love you," he whispers, closing his eyes. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was until Jess came home, and now he can't focus on anything else but sleeping next to her.

She doesn't answer right away, just lines her arm up with his and tangles their fingers together. "I know."  



End file.
